Irrevocable
by starrtrek
Summary: AU. Hermione is in an interrogation room, while the new Minister of Magic is 'interrogating' her. Percy/Hermione. Extremely angsty/dark. Read at your own peril.


This room has nothing in it.

Of course there are walls, and a floor, and a ceiling. The walls, floor, and ceiling are off-white and spotless. It looks as though the walls have never been touched. I ached to change the tantalizing paint. Perhaps a small mark would make it not seem so intimidating. However, I can not reach the walls, for I'm sitting behind an average sized table in the center of the room, in an average sized chair, facing an unnaturally clean wall. The table is as equally white as the room.

I am not in white, however. I am in robes of deep gray with horizontally aligned black stripes. The edges of the robes reach just above my knees. The lining is ragged, and the cloth is rough and dirty. These robes are used. Azkaban can't afford new prison attire, apparently.

Yes, you read correctly. I, Hermione Granger, am a prisoner of Azkaban. I've spent about a month in there so far. It really isn't as wretched as people say. Yes, the dementors are terrifying creatures that lurk around the halls and they feed on your happiest memories. But my memories are no longer happy. No. The memories that had once made me smile in gratitude are now clouded by memories that have me reaching for an end. The dementors can not take my happy memories because those memories are gone. Only the misery, the loss, and the pain remain inside. I couldn't remember a time before the horror of reality.

Is it really a considerably terrible thing to do, murdering the one who murdered what was once your life? To the Ministry, it was worthy of a painful death. To me, it was justice. If a man killed your best friends, wouldn't you want revenge?

But Lucius Malfoy wasn't a man. He was a monster. The Daily Prophet called him the finest Minister of Magic since the beginning of wizards in all history. _They _ran the paper. They ran the Ministry as well, which is why I am here, in this interrogation room.

The world has succumbed to a life of night. The Death Eaters openly run the Ministry and everything it entails. Lucius Malfoy was indeed Minister, but that didn't last very long. Once he sent out the warrant for the arrest of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I knew he would not be in such a high position for much longer. For when he executed my two best friends in front of an applauding audience, I knew that he would surely die.

And I knew it would be by my own wand.

The door behind me opens, and I hear it shut tightly a few moments later. The sound of the door echoes through the empty room. I feel and hear footsteps drawing nearer and nearer to my back. They suddenly stop about two feet behind my chair.

"Miss Granger." I close my eyes. Of course it was _him. _The new Minister. He had been the one to sign my warrant and send me to Azkaban. I couldn't escape from unlucky circumstances. I just wasn't that fortunate, I guess. It was taking all of my energy not to turn around and strangle the man behind me until blood ran down both sides of his mouth. I could do, you know. I really could. Nothing was going to stop me anymore.

I open my eyes, and exhale. Then, I stare at the white wall, replying, "Oh, I'd assume we're past formalities at this point, Percy."

The man behind me chuckles humorlessly, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I focus all of my energy on burning that hand with my mind. "You always had a way with words, Hermione." Percy's hand disappears, and he walks around the table, coming into my view. I inwardly gasp. The arrogant, boyish, pompous persona that used to radiate around Percy was gone. His blue eyes looked like the color of lapis lazuli, a dark, piercing blue. His face was white as bone, whiter than the flawless wall behind him. His red hair seemed to have less of a tint to it, and was darker. I have never hated a Weasley in my entire life. But Percy was no longer a Weasley. He was a Death Eater. He was dead.

Percy sits down across from me, his elbow resting on the table as he cups his own chin with his left hand, his eyes surveying me in mysterious amusement. His lips are taut in a small smirk, and I feel the hatred boil in my blood. How can he not feel it? How can he not feel the deep amount of abhorrence that I have for him? Percy looks me straight in the eye, his eyes never wavering. "How are you, Hermione?" He asks in a tone that seems sincere. I know better.

I raise a hand to tuck the mangled, bushy brown hair behind my right ear. I raise my chin, and keep his gaze. "Never better."

Percy's lips turn upward slightly, and then fall. He removes his elbow, and puts his hands underneath the table. He watches me, and sits straight as he says, "You of course know why you are here. Correct?"

"Yes." I respond evenly, my eyes drifting to the white wall. Oh, how I want to ruin that perfect paint.

Percy nods slowly, and folds his hands on top of the table. I move my stare to his folded fingers, quietly contemplating how loud he would scream if I were to break them. I look back to his eyes, and hold my stare there. Percy starts to pull out a piece of parchment from his robes.

"'Hermione Granger murdered the Minister of Magic. The punishment of killing such a prestigious member of the Ministry is, regrettably, death.'" Percy recited from the slip of parchment. He placed it on the table gently, meeting my eyes. "You are aware of what this means, I assume?"

"You can't kill what's not there." I tell him, my voice sounding weaker than I intended. I watch his eyebrows raise slightly at my change in emotion. He doesn't care, obviously. He just wants to get a rise out of me before he humiliates me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Percy inquires softly, his eyes peering into mine. I've been looking away from him, thinking of a way to cover my words, when I get inspiration. I look back into his eyes, smiling lightly. The smile is frozen and unfamiliar.

"It means that murdering Lucius Malfoy is the equivalent to murdering nothing at all." I inform him, sitting back in my chair victoriously. I watch in triumph as Percy's ears start to tint pink around the edges, and I detect a sudden annoyance in his stare. I've done it. I've broken his chilly exterior.

Percy leans back, unfolding his hands as he looks at me sternly. "Lucius Malfoy was a brilliant man." His tone is of high pride, and I inwardly wince at it. My stare doesn't falter.

"Lucius Malfoy was a brilliant piece of shit." I respond scathingly, glaring at Percy, my emotions wild. Apparently, his are as well, because he leans over the table and slaps me hard across the face, his expression livid.

My left cheek burns, and I feel an urge to cry out. I resist. Instead, I turn my head back towards him. He's breathing heavily now, his anger showing in his red ears and cheeks. I'm sure my left cheek now matches his.

Percy's teeth are bared, but he closes his mouth, swallowing. I see no regret in his dark eyes. I exhale slowly, my breath trembling. Percy looks at me dead in the eye, scowling. "I'm going to make sure you rot." He murmurs, almost in a loving tone. "You're going to stay in Azkaban until your death. Every day will feel like a year. I'll keep dementors outside your door at all times, to forbid any happy memories entering your mind. I'm going to make you wish you were dead, Hermione."

I stand up at this point, and gaze down upon Percy, my eyes tracing over his features. I then sigh, and turn away from him, looking at the door. "You're too late. I already do." I walk towards the door slowly, pausing before it. It's locked. Percy is standing up from behind me. He is walking towards me, and I close my eyes, feeling the tears swell under my eyelids. I try to push them back, but they refuse to be resisted. "Something's missing. I don't know what it is." I confess, rubbing the back of my neck. "I feel as though a chunk of my memory is gone. I remember the War, and my life before it. Well…except _right_ before it." I don't even look to see what Percy's expression is. "But I don't remember what happened after I killed Lucius. I just remember seeing him dead, and then being in Azkaban."

I feel Percy's hands on my shoulders, turning me towards him. I don't fight back. I let him face me towards him. I'm shocked by his expression. His eyes are filled with what looks like carefully hidden distraught. The sudden change is startling. His eyes burn, and I look away, uncomfortable for the first time.

"Listen to me." Percy says, his hands gripping my shoulders. I refuse to look at him. "My brother and Potter were wrong. The Dark Lord was right. He has always been right. It's Muggles like you that screw everything up." I can't resist. I glare at him, the familiar anger stirring inside me. "But we had every right to take away their lives, just like we are taking yours."

Percy's tone is almost pleading. I'm confused, but I'm ignoring it. Something occurred to me. "Percy…you're dumb." He looks at me unemotionally. "You've let yourself be hoodwinked by them. They've got you under their spell. You don't believe in any of this." Percy stares at me, speechless. My strength is slowly returning to me. "Don't you even care that they murdered Ron? Do you even love your family-?"

Percy shoves me into the door. "Never say that." He snaps, his fingers gripping me tightly enough to bruise the skin. "They were wrong, Hermione, can't you see that? They had to die, just like you will-"

"You used to be good." I spit, attempting to wring myself from his grasp unsuccessfully. "Prefect Percy. Perfect Percy." I mocked him, laughing in a humorless way.

Percy shook his head furiously. "No, Hermione, that's not how it is anymore. That part of me is gone."

Then, my smile faded. I looked into his eyes, sadness leaking into my expression. His eyes were too familiar. They were too comfortable to me. I felt a knot in my stomach pulse as my mind flashed. I suddenly felt as if a TV program was playing in my head, displaying itself before my eyes.

I could see a teenage girl sitting beneath a tree, her head on top of a boy's chest, smiling softly. She picks her head up, and the older boy pecks her on the lips. He murmurs something to her, and she laughs, rolling over onto her back, while he crawls on top of her, pinning her to the ground as he kisses her mouth. He pulls back, says a few words, and glances in her eyes before kissing her again.

Was that a memory? Was that…us?

No_. No. _Percy. My Percy. I had been his. The day before the War, he had confessed his love for me, and I did likewise for him. I shook my head, feeling my body numb before me. _No. _The tears that had been threatening to spill finally did. I felt the plethora of tears pour down my face as my body shook with sobs. I fell to the ground, and Percy fell with me. I started to moan loudly. "No…_no_…please…._Percy_!" I fell into his chest, feeling his arms wrap themselves around me, shaking. "How _could _you?"

Because I can remember now. Percy had Obliviated me. I remember screaming at him about joining the Death Eaters after the War. I remember throwing things at him, sobbing and shouting. I had fallen to the ground, just like now. He had held me, and whispered in a choked voice, "I'll make the pain go away, my love. I can make it go away." Crying, Percy had erased my memory of anything before and after the War. It didn't work properly. He only erased _us. _Harry and Ron were still there. I killed Lucius because I remembered. Percy had realized he did something wrong, and knew it was too late. He couldn't prevent me from getting in trouble. He couldn't save me from that. He didn't want to, I realized. It would've jeopardized his career.

I leaned away from Percy, raising my hand and striking him against the chest. I hit him continuously, my face damp with tears and my fists bruised from hitting him. He sat there, taking the blows silently, tears flowing down his white cheeks. "You…bastard…" I repeated, hitting him until the pain reached my arms. I slumped against the door, my tears subsiding.

Percy looked up at me weakly, his tears still going strong. "Hermione…" He whispered, cupping my face in his hands. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you. I told you the day before the War, and I'm telling you now. I have always loved you." He pecked the cheek he had struck, and I could feel his tears on my skin. "I hope you can forgive me. For all I have done. For what I've become." He kissed my other cheek, dampening that one as well. He drew back slowly, and looked me in the eyes. I saw my heart there, staring at me. Haunting me.

Percy then leans in and kissed me on the lips. I felt them gently caress me, and I sigh in unwanted happiness. He leans in further and my head hits the door, making a loud thump. I gasp in pain, and look at him as he pulls away. A manic gleam hits his eyes as I lean in and crush our lips together, my tongue slipping past his lips to massage his. He moans in appreciation, his hand cupping my bruised cheek and we move in rhythm with each other.

I let my hands search his body, feeling the familiar territory. He kisses my jaw, sucking on the skin as my hands trickled up his thighs. My hands then travel up his chest, and I grab his lapel, pulling him further into me. Percy kisses me again, his tongue tracing my lips. I feel him, and everything starts to make sense. I can feel his heart racing beneath his chest, and I can feel the heat on his skin.

My hands dip down once more to his lap. I move my lips to his throat, and kiss the skin there lovingly. He lets out shaky breaths, and murmurs, "Hermione…". I move my right hand to the pocket of his robe, slowly drawing his wand out. I pull out completely while moving my lips up his neck and onto his face. I kiss his cheek, and peck up to his ear. Then, I pull my lips away, balancing them next to his ear.

Pressing my cheek against Percy's, I let my lips caress his ear as I murmur one, deadly word. "_Sectumsempra." _

I feel a warm liquid douse my robes as Percy reels back, screaming in pain. He falls to the floor, writhing in agony as gashes slice through his skin and break through the fabric of his robes. His blood runs out onto the floor, painting it red. Blood splatters onto the white wall, forever marking it. It is no longer flawless. Instead, it is covered in Percy's life.

He stares up at me with his lapis lazuli eyes, blinking slowly as his face contorts in pain. I realize that my face has flowing tears, dampening my cheeks and reddening them. His blood stains my clothes and hands. I lean over him, taking his face in my hands. "I love you, too. That's why it has to be this way." I let my rapidly flowing tears fall upon his face as he chokes, gazing up deliriously at me. I knew he would've had me killed anyway. He was too wicked now. He had too much hate in him, too much evil. His blood was rotten, and I couldn't bear to let him live his life that way anymore. He had killed Percy Weasley. Now, his evil counterpart would have to die as well. I convince myself that it isn't Percy dying on the ground. Not my Percy. Just a monster.

I bend down to kiss his lips one last time, and hold him to my chest until he quiets, and his heart finally stops beating. I lay his head down back upon the floor, and stare at his peaceful face. He is still. I blink the tears away as I stand up, pocketing his wand. I stare at the red paint on the white wall. Now, it didn't seem so intimidating.

I turn, and unlock the door with his wand. I do not glance back as I exit the interrogation room, leaving behind my sins. Leaving behind all traces of my humanity. Leaving behind the final traces of Percy Weasley.

_A/N: If Hermione seemed OOC, good. That's the point._


End file.
